Jeni Fotokku
Jeni Fotokku 'is an OC created by Telts23. Biography Jeni was born on the 17th of July. She developed interest for drawing and photography when she was little. She then also started watching anime. Her little sister was born when she was five and Jeni liked to dress her up in kawaii clothes. Jeni and her sister are very close now and they share the same interests. Jeni pierced her ears at age 9 and started wearing her signature cat ears. Most people thought she was nuts. It was a bit difficult for Jeni to fit in with her classmates, as she knew nothing about the things they liked, and vice versa. However, Jeni didn't keep on trying forever. She grew up to be very independent. When she came to Akademi High, she decided to become a little bit more social and joined the Photography Club. She's very good friends with every single member in the club now. However, Jeni's life isn't all rainbows. A year ago Jeni came out as bisexual to her family. Her dad and sister approved of who she is, but her mom said she thinks it's odd and weird. Things have been weird between Jeni and her mom since then. She strarted developing a crush on her club-mate Kurocha Yujin, who she didn't even know that well. Jeni confessed to Kurocha under the cherry tree at the back of the school and Kurocha said yes. They try to keep it a secret and don't kiss on the school grounds. However, Jeni did introduce her to her parents at one point. Her mother completely walked away on her family, full of rage. Although she later came back and said sorry, it seemed like she still didn't approve of their relationship. Appearance Jeni has got ginger hair, some of it is tied up in two ponytails. Her hair reaches her waist. She's got deep blue eyes and little freckles on her nose. She's got two cat ears and a little lavender-pink ribbon on her head. She wears uniform #1. Routine Jeni walks onto the school grounds at 7:05 AM. She lingers at her locker until 7:15 AM. Then she walks onto the school rooftop and gazes at the maze, sometimes taking her club camera and taking photos of the environment. She walks to Classroom 2-2 at 8:00 AM. At 1:00 PM, she goes back onto the rooftop to talk to her girlfriend. Jeni walks to her classroom again at 1:30 PM. At 3:30, she walks to the Photography Club and stays there until the end of the day. Profile Stats School subjects Biology: Level 1 Chemistry: Level 2 Language: Level 4 P.E: Level 1 Psychology: Level 3 Other Reputation: 0 Sanity: High Strength: Incapable of self-defense Q&A '" What is your name?" Jeni Fotokku. "How old are you? 17. "Who's your best friend and confidant?" My girlfriend, Kurocha. She never fails to brightens up my day! :) "What things do you do on your free time?" Well, one of my greatest interests is photography... and anime. Most of the time I'm outside to take photos, but when I'm on my lazy days, it's almost impossible to get me of the couch! "What makes you differ from other people at school, how do you stand out?" I am a vegetarian. It's not like I wan't to stand out for animal rights or anything like that. It just so happens that I love all sorts of veggies and chicken makes me choke, so that "Animal Lover" badge just comes along with it and makes me look like a good person :) " What's your favorite food?" My dad always tries to pack me bento, but I ain't eating any of that. I have a deal with the Gardening Club - they give me fresh carrots and I buy them seeds. Something really small given for something really delicious - yum! "What's your favourite subject?" Art, of course! "What's your least favourite food?" Well, I love ALL veggies, except onion - yuck! But my least favourite food of them all? Probably chicken wings. I tried them once - I almost threw up! "How tall are you?" About 1.55 m (5'1 foot). "How much do you weigh?" 56 kilo (125 pound). Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Photography Club Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Students